Ten Little Moments
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: These ten little moments explains the love, loss, and happiness of the many countries that you would never expect to be together. Crack Parings!
1. NetherlandsxLily

**A/N: **It's been awhile since I've uploaded any NetherlandsxLily fics but now that spring break is here I have plenty of free time!

So here is a 10 Word Challenge for this lovely couple and dedicated to xXxSentimentsxXx because this lovely person is awesome~

This is also dedicated to Cifer10, Zelda-FF, and HeartlessLittleHamster. I love you all for supporting me and reviewing my work~ you guys can also check out xXxSentimentsxXx's NetherlandsxLily story called Touch. It's really amazing!

Wish me luck!

Oh and I will be making this a chapter fic so keep in touch with this fic!

Themes: Angst, Alternative Universes (AU), Friendship, Crossovers, First Times, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, and Romance.

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>Angst <strong>

Lars gazed down at the small body on the hospital and without a word he closed the green eyes that were once so beautiful, vibrant, and full of life. Tears slipping down his cheeks he got down on his knees and kissed the lifeless girl's forehead while murmuring softly, _"Goodbye my Angel."_

**AU**

"Lily?"

"Yes Ms. Hellas?"

"Who is that man that waits for you outside of the school building?"

"Lars. My boyfriend."

**Friendship**

Lars smiled softly and placed a large, warm hand on Lily's head speaking softly in Dutch and pulling the blushing girl in his arms. "If your ankle hurts so badly then I'll carry you home."

**Crossovers**

Gripping the small blade in her hands, Lily walked into the fog, passing the "Welcome To Silent Hill" sign and disappearing in the distance. "Don't worry Lars. I'm coming."

**First Times**

Lily squeaked softly when he pulled her naked form into the water with him and blushed when the Dutchman's lips found her throat.

**Fluff**

Without breaking eye contact he placed a tulip in her hair and congratulated himself in finally making her smile.

**Humor**

"Lars have you seen my bag of gardening soil?"

"L-Lily! Knock before you come in next time!"

"But this is our room. Why should I- wait a minute…are you watching Oprah?"

**Hurt/Comfort**

"I-I thought you had died! G-Germany told me he had sent you to Auschwitz!"

"Hush, hush. Stop crying…I'm here now right?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Then smile for me."

**Smut**

Lars gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut and tight with pleasure as the young girl atop of him quickened her pace. Looks like having Lily on top wasn't so bad after all.

**Romance**

Lily curled herself up in his arms and watched as his usual harsh features became content under the spell of the sandman and her fingers brushing gently across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

AU – Ms. Hellas (Mama Greece) asks her student Lily about the guy who always waits for her after school. You can already guess who that guy is XD.

Crossover – Silent Hill. For some reason Lars is somewhere trapped in Silent Hill. Lily decides to gather up her courage and look for the man she loves. Alone with a small knife and a flashlight she encounters dark horrors just to find Lars and bring him back home. So what will it be? Will Lily live or die on her dangerous quest to find Lars?

Up Next: GermanyxUkraine


	2. GermanyxUkraine

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter to this fic. I'm sorry if its not all that great…I'm sick at the moment and I'm not sure if this second chapter came out right…hopefully you guys will enjoy this .

And if not this is how I'll look…

:(

See ya!

Here are the usual themes for this lovely pairing.

Themes: Angst, Alternative Universes (AU), Friendship, Crossovers, First Times, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, and Romance.

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>Angst <strong>

"Germany what have you done? What have you done? What you done!" she shrieked as she stared horrified at the numerous bodies piled up in Babi Yar. The male behind her could only look away, eyes hooded with shame.

**AU**

"U-Um…Mr. Ludwig I'm not sure if taking me out to dinner would be…appropriate…"

"O-Oh…well…I can understand but I…I'm quite fond of you…"

"As am I but…you're my boss."

"Well, does it matter?"

"It should but-"

"Then I'll pick you up at seven."

**Friendship**

"I really appreciate you offering to help me clean out my storage room," Katyusha said placing another large box in the stern blonde's arms. "It's not a problem Fraulein," he murmured placing the box in the corner and returning her bright smile with a small, rare one of his own.

**Crossovers**

"Are you ready to battle Katyusha?"

"Yes. I hope you're prepared for what I'm going to use against you. Go Dragonite!"

"Same here ja? Go Pidgeot!"

**First Times**

Ludwig's fingers trailed up and down the Ukrainian's front, making her giggle and blush softly when those fingers began unbuttoning her shirt.

**Fluff**

Katyusha purred softly and settled herself on his lap, playing with his hand and smiling when the silent German wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

**Humor**

"Ah Germany~ It's a pleasure to see you mon ami~"

"Ja…it's nice to see you to France."

"I'm surprised to see you here at the pharmacy. I see you got Trojan man non?"

"France…drop dead"

**Hurt/Comfort**

Ludwig found her crying in her storage room, clutching a ragged dress…the same dress she wore during World War II after being invaded and enslaved. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he murmured soft words to her in German.

"_I'm sorry…"_

"…_It's okay…"_

**Smut**

Katyusha squirmed and threw her back in pleasure as she felt firm lips trail down her chest to her stomach.

**Romance**

Ludwig lowered his head and kissed her as slow shudders took him, taking him into a world where only the two of them existed.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

AU – Katyusha is a cubicle worker and her boss Ludwig takes a liking to her and asks her out.

Crossover – Pokemon. I had an odd dream that these two got into a battle XD.

Up Next: SeychellesxChina (And yes these two do have history together!)


	3. ChinaxSeychelles

**A/N: **Here's the third chapter to ten little moments and first I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update this fic…I mean seriously I had a lot of work to get out of the way for school so yeah…sorry about that!

Themes: Angst, Alternative Universes (AU), Friendship, Crossovers, First Times, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, and Romance.

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Oh and if you don't believe that Seychelles and China have no history or foreign relations together then I suggest you visit this website ;).

h t t p : / / s c . c h i n a - e m b a s s y . o r g / e n g / s b g x / t 2 8 5 8 5 5 . h t m

Just copy and paste the web address and fix the letters and signs I separated.

* * *

><p><strong>Angst <strong>

Their bitter break-up left Seychelles in tears as she tried to get a grip on the situation.

"_I hate you!"_

After what she had said…there was no way China was coming back.

**AU**

He knew that his Chinese restaurant was the best in this dreary city called New York but that pretty dark-skinned girl who always came around to eat his food made his already large heart swell with pride and…something else.

**Friendship**

Seychelles giggled as China chased her across the beach, intent on throwing sand in her hair and tickling her senseless.

**Crossovers**

Gripping her stake tightly, Samira glared at the golden-eyed vampire, hair standing up on the back of her neck as he circled her. "Well Slayer…I have a feeling this will be fun aru."

**First Times**

China tsked softly as the dark-skinned island nation tried to cover her naked form with her arms and almost laughed at her indignant squeak when he pried them open. "Do not be ashamed aru. You are beautiful."

**Fluff**

"Aiyaa! Seychelles you should really be careful!" scolded China when said person hopped on his lap and pressed a kiss on his nose.

**Humor**

"Um…Yao are you sure this Hello Kitty costume is appropriate for Halloween?"

"Yes aru! You look adorable!" chirped the elder nation as he quickly took pictures.

**Hurt/Comfort**

Seychelles stares sadly at the scar on his back and presses a small dark hand on the old wound, leaning towards it and placing a small kiss on the scarred skin.

**Smut**

China took pleasure in running his hands across her breasts and nibbling on the sensitive spot on the back of her neck. It was the way she squirmed and cried out that made him want to do it all over again.

**Romance**

Seychelles closed her eyes and purred as she allowed her lover's skilled hands to lull her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

AU – Yao is the boss of his own Chinese restaurant and has his eyes set on a familiar costumer who is from Seychelles.

Crossover – I know it's random but I had a dream of a vampire slayer Seychelles XD.

Up Next: AustraliaxKenya (And yes these two do have history together! They've been pooling in their resources to stop piracy and have friendly relations)


End file.
